Luz de vida
by MaRu-chan MKV
Summary: One-shot. Post capítulo 536. Natsu se encuentra a Lucy tratando de reescribir el libro END, pero no puede verla sufrir por eso. ¿Qué hará el dragon slayer para evitar ese padecimiento?


Muy buenas gente querida, aquí es traigo un One-shot que tengo pensado desde que vi el último capítulo de FT.

Es corto, pero tiene corazón (?)

Si todavía no leyeron el capítulo 536, esta mini historia contiene spoilers.

Espero que les guste y que solo un poco de esto se haga realidad (?)

* * *

.

 **Luz de vida**

.

-Adiós hermano.

Natsu, herido como estaba, decidió dar por terminada la pelea con Zeref e ir a buscar a sus amigos. Estaba seguro que la primera se encargaría de lo demás.

El dragon slayer no lo demostró mientras batallaba contra su hermano, pero él también se sorprendió cuando se sintió vitalizado de nuevo. Se herida se había cerrado por completo y su magia volvía a estar al cien por ciento. Las heridas más pequeñas seguían estando, pero no moriría por eso. Quiso preguntarle a Zeref, ya que él sabía o parecía saber, lo que le había pasado, ero el calor de la batalla lo distrajo.

Sin embargo él tenía un presentimiento. No sabía si bueno o malo, pero ahí estaba. Es por eso que salió del gremio dejando a esos dos atrás. Tenía que encontrar a sus amigos rápidamente.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, siguiendo el olor de Gray, Lucy y Happy. Frunció el seño cuando sintió el dulce olor de su amiga mezclarse con algo amargo, aumentó la velocidad y la escena que encontró casi le hace salir el corazón.

Gray y Lucy se encontraban en medio de lo que parecía ser una tormenta de nieve. Debido a la fuerte ventisca casi no podía verlos, pero sabía que estaban ahí. No sin esfuerzo, Natsu se adentró en la tormenta, utilizando sus brazos para cubrirse los ojos. Pudo vislumbrar por el rabillo palabras en el aire que no buscó comprender.

-¡Oi!- gritó, tratando de llamar la atención- ¡Gray, Lucy!

Pero ninguno respondió su llamado. Por alguna razón, Gray parecía aumentar cada vez más la nieve.

-¡Demonios!- exclamó enojado y cuando estaba por prender fuego en un intento de calmar el frio ambiente, un llamado lo detuvo.

-¡Natsu~!

-¡Happy!- reconoció, miró hacia los lados buscándolo- ¿Dónde estás Happy?

-¡Por-por aquí~!

Natsu trató de buscarlo por su aroma, pero tanto hielo impedía distinguirlo. Además de que le estaba congelando. Caminó un poco más hasta que tropezó con un montículo de nieve.

-¡Ay!- escuchó- ¡No me pises, aye!

-¡Happy!- sacó toda la nieve de encima y encontró a un muy congelado exceed.

-¡Na-na-natsu!- exclamó castañeando los dientes.

-Maldita sea- murmuró y sostuvo a su pequeño compañero contra, incluso ahora, caliente cuerpo.

-Caliente~- ronroneó abrazado a su amigo.

-¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí, Happy?- preguntó pasado unos segundos.

-¡Oh! ¡Es cierto!- despegó su carita y lo miró- ¿Qué pasó con Zeref? ¿Acaso se murió? ¿Tú te moriste? ¡No me digas que eres un fantasma!

-Tranquilo amigo- le dijo acariciando su cabeza- Ni Zeref ni yo estamos muertos, de hecho gané la pelea y la primera está con él.

-Entonces… ¿no eres un fantasma?- él negó divertido y Happy soltó un suspiro de alivio.

-Ahora dime, ¿qué mierda pasa aquí?

El exceed se puso nervioso, no tenía idea de cómo reaccionaría su amigo ante la situación.

-Verás… Lucy alcanzó a agarrar el libro antes de que fueras a pelear con Zeref.

-¿El libro?

-Sí- asintió- Pensamos mucho en qué hacer y al final…

-¿Qué?- preguntó impaciente- Dilo ya.

-Bueno… al final decidimos abrir el libro.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Por qué?

Happy no supo qué decirle. Ellos, como sus amigos, estaban preocupados y querían ayudarlo, pero…  
El grito de Lucy interrumpió al dúo. Natsu oyó con terror el dolor de su amiga.

-¡LUCY!- exclamó y quiso correr hacia ella, pero Happy lo detuvo, poniéndose en frente.

-¡Espera Natsu!- frenó- ¡No puedes interrumpirla!

-¿Qué no la interrumpa? ¡Lucy está sufriendo!- dijo con desesperación. Quería correr y sacarla de ahí, rápido.

-Lo sé, Natsu… pero Lucy está haciendo eso por ti.

-¿Por mi?

-Cuando abrimos el libro miles de palabras comenzaron a flotar y luego huno una explosión que parecía venir del gremio.

-Ah… si, fue Zeref.

Y el libro se cerró- continuó son hacerle caso- Entonces Lucy dijo que si podíamos reescribir el libro podríamos salvarte y…

-Espera.- le dijo, aun sorprendido por la declaración- ¿Están intentando reescribirlo? ¿En serio?- Happy asintió con vehemencia.

-Luego ¡varias palabras comenzaron a desaparecer! Lucy dijo que estabas herido.

Natsu se pasó la mano por el torso, donde Zeref lo había herido de muerte.

-¡Pero Lucy sacó su pluma mágica y comenzó a escribir las palabras que desaparecieron!

-Lucy…

-Pasó tan rápido que yo no recordaba lo que decían lo que decían, pero ella sí. Fue impresionante, ¿sabes?

El dragon slayer sonrió. Por supuesto que sabía que era impresionante. Toda Lucy lo era.

-Pero luego… algo malo empezó a pasarle.

-¿Algo malo?

-No sé lo que es, pero una cosa extraña apareció en su brazo derecho hasta su rostro y comenzó a sentirse mal, dijo que quemaba.

-Mi magia…

-Pero Lucy quiso seguir reescribiendo. Entonces Gray hizo esta graaaaaan tormenta para aliviarla.

Natsu no respondió. Era demasiada información de una sola vez. Apretó sus puños con fuerza. Se sentía impotente por no poder ayudarla. En cambió, ahora era ella quien lo estaba salvando.

-¿Dices… que tengo que esperar?- preguntó en voz baja y medio ronca.

-Eso me dijeron… confía en Lucy, Natsu.

Él inhaló con fuerza y volvió a exhalar. Cerrando y abriendo los ojos en el proceso.

-Lo hago- contestó- Con mi vida.

.

.

.

No sabía cuánto tiempo estuvieron esperando, Natsu se obligó a no ir a detener todo cada vez que escuchaba gritar a Lucy, al mismo tiempo Gray bajaba más la temperatura, por lo que le prestó a Happy su bufanda para protegerlo del frio.

-¿Cuánto más tardarán? Murmuró para sí mismo. Estaba nervioso, necesitaba ver a Lucy bien.

De pronto las letras de alrededor comenzaron a brillar y a girar. Natsu observó sorprendido, mientras las palabras se movían, sin entender lo que estaba sucediendo.

-¡Natsu, mira!- Happy apuntó con sud edito hacia donde deberían estar sus amigos. Una luz emanaba con intensidad y las palabras empezaron a dirigirse hacia allí. Natsu y Happy se apresuraron a llegar y vieron a Lucy con el libro abierto en sus manos y las palabras metiéndose de nuevo.

Cuando terminó, Gray dejó de hacer magia y observó a su amiga.

-¿Estás bien, Lucy?- ella tardó un poco en responderle, su atención estaba sumida en el libro. Gray la tomó del hombre y por fin reaccionó.

-Ah, lo siento- murmuró sonrió- Estoy bien. Muchas gracias, Gray- y fue él quien le sonrió esta vez.

Escucharon pasos acercarse y ambos voltearon, sorprendiéndose al encontrar a Natsu. Lucy quiso hablarle, quiso contarle que por fin había terminado de reescribir el libro y que estaba a salvo. Al menos quiso decir su nombre, pero no pudo. Antes de que siquiera haya separado sus labios para pronunciar su nombre, se desmayó.

-¡LUCY!- gritaron los tres y antes de que Gray pudiera sostenerla, Natsu pasó como torbellino, agarrándola primero.

-¡Lucy! ¡Oi, Lucy!- profirió, dando golpecitos en su rostro- ¡Despierta Lucy, carajo!

Gray observó con asombro la desesperación de su amigo, se acercó a él y puso una mano en su hombro.

-Tranquilízate cabeza de flama- le dijo con calma- Sólo está inconsciente. Utilizó demasiada magia.

Natsu no volteó a verlo, solo asintió y, con toda la delicadeza de que la fue capaz, la dejó en el suelo. Se sacó su rota chaqueta y la cubrió con ella, antes de levantarse pudo observar que la extraña marca que el exceed había mencionado comenzaba a desaparecer.

-Oi Natsu, ¿qué fue lo que pasó con- antes de que Gray terminara de formular la pregunta, el dragon slayer ya le había estampado su puño en la cara, haciendo que él cayera al piso- ¿¡Qué mierdas estás haciendo, idiota!?

La expresión de Natsu lo decía todo. Estaba enojado. Demasiado para el gusto de Gray. Las venas de su frente estaban hinchadas y apretaba su mandíbula fuertemente. Pocas veces Gray y Happy lo veían así, pero curiosamente las veces que pasaba Lucy siempre era una razón.

-Eso fue por no detenerla antes- y luego se volvió hacia ella, dándole la espalda a los chicos que miraban confundidos al pelirrosa.

Se sentó junto a ella y la tomó con cuidado en sus brazos, la puso sobre sus piernas dobladas y la pegó a él como si quisiera que Lucy se fundiera en su cuerpo. La abrazó con fuerza y sostuvo su rostro cerca del suyo, la nariz de Natsu había quedado pegada entre sus rubios cabellos y él aspiró con fuerza para poder tranquilizar su corazón con su dulce aroma. Cerró los ojos y habló.

-Despierta pronto, Lucy- le susurró- Tengo tanto que decirte.

Las marcas ya habían terminado de desaparecer y Natsu tomó eso como buena señal.

-Quiero contarte lo que pasó con Zeref y la primera. Quiero regañarte por hacer esta estupidez y darte las gracias por salvarme. Si no fuera por ti, no lo hubiera logrado.

La apretó más contra sí mismo, y en un último susurro, le rogó.

-Por favor. Hay algo que todavía no te he dicho. Necesito decírtelo, Lucy.

Nadie dijo más nada, Natsu solo se quedó abrazado a ella hasta que despierte. No importaba el tiempo que le tomara, esperaría. Lo haría por ella.

.

Su eterna _luz de vida_.

.

* * *

¡Final abierto! :D

Que lindo terminar un fic así, pero bueno (?)

No me quise aventurar mucho a lo que puede sucederle a Lucy, pero si en los siguientes capítulos (que son pocos, porque FT se nos va :'( ) veo que puedo hacer una especie de epílogo, bienvenido sea.

Gracias a todos los que leyeron, anímense a dejar reviews, no muerdo ;)

Nos leeremos pronto, besos :*


End file.
